mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of YouTube
Rise of YouTube is a series made by Schm2000. In it, a new enemy called Death Trappers attack Blooper Land, Star World, Star Road, Fourth Dimension, Multi-Dimensional Road, and other dimensions. Characters Heroes Schm2000 Starman3 Simon MarioSuperSoda MarioMario54321 Mario Luigi Camjosh9 Lugiaboy2 (Not appeared yet) Thecaptain64000 MarioStar64 (MarioStar92) MarioGame2222 Skelux WaluigiGame2 SuperNimi35 DragonBallZKai5 Starman4 UltimateHario1 MarioMario761 Cooolboy78 Shad Dalton Kiddo (Known either as "LucarioKiddo " or "Kiddo dragon" on youtube depending if his Google+ name's active or not.) LuigiFan54321 Jbro019 (Latiosboy5 ) (Cameo so far) CandyMario571 Crownux SMUSX16475 Brynn1100 (Not appeared yet) Ethan (Not appeared yet) MichaelMichael54321 (YoshiFanX54321) (Not appeared yet) Villians SuperEmiga EmigasFist Clawdeender (Not appeared yet) The Martian King UltimateZario1 Death Trappers Mystery Villain (Not appeared yet) Dimensions Blooper Land (Mushroom Kingdom) Star Road Fourth Dimension Mars Star World Multi-Dimensional Road SuperEmiga's Dimension Story Episode 1 Mario starts enslaving people such as Luigi, MarioMario54321, Starman3, Thecaptain64000, MarioStar64, and Dalton by the work of voodoo dolls. Schm overhears this and forms a team of Camjosh9, DragonBallZKai5, and SMUS16475. They confront Mario at the castle. Meanwhile, Starman3 and MarioStar64 find out about Death Trapper 1 and fight him. In the end of 2 battles (combined to 1), Mario is out of Death Trapper's control, Schm, SMUS, and Dragon got blasted to Star Road, Camjosh9 and MarioStar64 got blasted to Star World, and Starman3 got blasted to Fourth Dimension. Schm meets Skelux at Star Road. Episode 2 Starman3's Story Starman3 meets Starman4 at Fourth Dimension and he sends Starman3 back. Starman3 then meets Captain and he learns that Captain scared Death Trapper 1 off. Starman3 then goes to the clock room and battles Death Trapper 2 with his Fire Star. Starman wins and enjoys victory Schm and SMUS's Story Schm meets SMUS and he tells Schm what happened to him and Dragon. They decide to go look for Dragon. They search in Large Leak Forest and Melting Snow Peaks, but don't find Dragon. Dragon's Story Dragon explores Mars, which is Cui's base and the Star Road Base for Death Trappers. He meets the Martian King, Cui's Master, and the two prepare to fight. Episode 3 Dragon trys to beat Martian King but Martian King was to powerful and he blasted Dragon back to Star Road where he said to Schm and SMUS that he was at the Death Trapper base meanwhile at the Mushroom kingdom Mario went back to normal then it started to rain Shad and Dalton battled DT3 after the battle DT3 turned into his true from EmigasFist he said that he and the other Death Trappers will kill all the YTRs meanwhile Starman3 and LuigiFan54321 used the thunder star to become Thunder Starman3 and Thunder LuigiFan54321 so they can battle DT4 but after the battle Dt4 said that he adsorbed the power from the thunder star meanwhile MM54321 tood Starman3 that Crownux wants to give him some of his power meanwhile in the main hall SuperEmiga appeared and teleported Shad and Dalton to the place where he keeps his prisoners SuperEmiga went back to his base where he goes a Email from Martian King saying that he had to kill Dragon meanwhile 2 DTs attack Star Road but Starman3 used the power crownux gave him to save Schm and SMUS.